Blind Eyes Can Sometimes See
by Love Laugh Live Your Life
Summary: Jack is blind and is finally on his way to college. His new roommate is a guy named Hiccup who has a prosthetic. What will happen when the two boys become something more? Okay I think you all know what this is, but I will put it anyway. Modern au. College au. Blind Jack.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jack walked with his staff tap, tap, tapping on the ground. He carried a duffle on his shoulder and a big, wide smile on his face. His little sister Emma was talking to him, telling him about her new friend that she met in school. His parents lagged behind and smiling as they watched the two siblings converse.

You see, Jack was blind since he was ten and Emma, his half sister, and his parents were helping him move into his college dorm. But Jack was far from helpless, in fact the only reason he allowed his parents, yes allowed, to help him move in was because he wanted to catch up with Emma, who, while Jack was finishing college preparations, had been in school. His parents had offered to drive him and Emma so they could catch up and help him move into his new dorm. He agreed, but made sure that they knew he was only accepting their help so he could catch up with Emma.

The odd family finally made it to Jack's dorm. Jack looked back at his parents, having heard their footsteps stop.

"Are we here?" He asked them.

"Yes we are, are you ready to go in?" Mrs. Overland asked him, but already knew the answer to that because of the wide smile that took over Jack's face.

"Am I ever!" Jack explained, but soon remembered that Emma was still there and she would have to leave soon. His smile turned to a frown and his blind eyes lost their glint.

Mrs. Overland saw this and said: "Emma can help you unpack, right Emma?"

Emma nodded her head excitedly and started to jump up and down saying "More time with Jack! More time with Jack!"

Jacks smile came back full force and he started to unlock his new dorm. The door opened revealing two twin beds, a desk with a desktop on it, a big comfy looking chair, a closet, two end tables, a dresser, and a little bathroom that contained a sink, a shower with a built in seat, and a toilet. Jack walked all over the room tapping each item with his staff, his already big smile seeming to get bigger. His sister Emma was walking by his side, describing each item his staff touched in great detail, their conversation on the way to the dorm temporarily forgotten. But as his staff touched the second bed, Jack was confused.

"Ma, why is there a second bed? I thought it was only me."

"No, honey," Mrs. Overland said. "I told you that people with disabilities would be paired in the same room, I never said you were the only one. You must have assumed that." Jack tapped the bed one final time and then went to stand beside his mother, who was standing next to the bed near the door.

"I'm taking this one." Jack told his parents, tapping the bed near the door with his staff.

Next Jack started to get settled in by putting his clothes away in the first dresser door while Emma continued her story from earlier. Occasionally the chatter was broken when Jack asked what color his clothing was, so he could sort it from red- purple in rainbow order. Although, most of his clothes were light blue or white, since those were his favorite colors. Now I bet you are confused, at least a little. Even though Jack could not see, he often associated his favorite colors with things he liked, such as ice or snow. And if you think that is weird, well you might be weird too, because you may find yourself thinking that pink reminds you of a fond memory of a first love, and that is the same thing. Jack's favorite hoody, as well as his heavy coat was put in the closet for later use and easy access.

All too soon, Jack was done sorting his stuff and his parents as well as his little sister were saying good-bye. They told him to visit when he could and to send emails, if his roommate would type them for him. Emma almost got away with staying with Jack by hiding in the bathroom, if it weren't the giggles that gave her away.

Jack's nimble fingers found the keys of the computer easily as he quickly searched up a song on YouTube. Now, you might again be confused, how can a blind person see the screen? Well the easy answer is he can't, but he does know what back screen the computer has and where the icon for Google Chrome is. How? Well I did mention before that Emma was very through in her explanation of the room, did I not? The first notes of The Beatles "Hey Jude" started to play as Jack sat back in the comfy chair, closing his eyes.

This is a page break, anyone that says it isn't a page break is wrong. That's why they are dead.

Hi, I'm Hiccup. Great name I know, but in my defense my dad was trying to get his parents back for naming him Stoick. That plan failed though, they loved my name. My uncle also tried to get my grandparents back by naming my cousin Snotlout; they loved that name even more. So when my friend Fredrick came to my house while my grandparents were visiting, they took it upon themselves to come up with a nickname for him. Now, he is known as Fishlegs by more than half of my school. All thanks to my grandparents, who were pretty proud of themselves.

Then when I was little, well littler, I nicknamed my little brother Toothless. You know, because he was a baby and didn't have any teeth. He then proceeded to name the cat I got for my tenth birthday Toothless too. So now I have two Toothless's in my immediate family. The next nicknamed were the twins Trevor and Rebecca. They are not the smartest and decided to nickname themselves Ruff and Tuff. I told them that rough and tough wasn't spelled like that, but they ignored me. Oh, and I forgot to tell you about one really important person, my best friend, the one person who didn't fall into the nickname trap…

"Hiccup get up! Today is the first day of college and if you are not up I will KILL you!"

Astrid.

"Coming A-Astrid!"

What? I stutter when I'm nervous, and Astrid is the one person you _should_ be nervous around. I make my way downstairs and outside where Astrid is waiting in her car. Yes, she called to me from her car; she didn't even bother to get out. That's Astrid in a nutshell, the no- nonsense type. And me? Well I'm…

"Hey Hiccup, how are you doing? Good? Get in the car."

"You know what, I think I will take a walk down the block, get some fresh air, explore this beautiful town..."

"Get in you sarcastic bastard."

a sarcastic bastard, as Astrid so nicely put it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who have favorited, followed, and reviewed! They made my day! Slight swearing in this chapter, just a warning. **

**Guest: Just wanted to thank you for reviewing! I tried not to rush this chapter, just for you! But the tone is slightly different... Sorry?**

Chapter 2

I squared my shoulders and adjusted the backpack on my right shoulder. Then I took a deep breath and walked into my dorm room. As soon as I got in I was surprised to see my roommate already in the room. The other male was wearing a blue T-shirt and brown capris. From across the room, I could see his hair was a shocking white and he wore no shoes. He was seated at a desk with headphones on as well as having feet on the desk, and his eyes closed. My first thought was that he was some kind of jock or something of that sort. I guess that is why I hit his shoulder to get his attention. I usually wouldn't do that, but he must have angered me more than I thought. Then I saw two things 1 my roommate's eyes were really weird looking and 2 my roommate was really handsome!

You are probably thinking "What?!" Or "Why would you think a _guy _was handsome." Or maybe you already know what I am about to say. Well I am gay. Nothing else to it. I am and always will be gay. Now, you may wonder how I got up to this point. Well, I watched a movie (Called How To Train Your Dragon) and found that I was more attracted to the male lead then the female heroine. I also found out that Night Fury's were really cool!

Anyways, I told Astrid and she said and I quote "Yay! Now we can talk about boys together!" (She was like ten, so give her a break. All girls that age think about boys, I think. I'm not a girl after all.) A few years later, I finally got up the courage to tell my dad and the rest of my friends and found that 1 telling my dad wasn't as hard as I thought and 2 my friends were dumber than I thought.

This is how it went with my dad: "Dad, I have to tell you something really important."

My dad didn't look up from the paper which he was reading, so I pulled his arm. (Which was more him letting his arm be pulled.) And pushed him so he sat on the couch. (Instead of letting him stand in the middle of the room like he usually does. Don't ask me why.) By then end of those two actions I was panting.

Once I had his full attention he asked: "Alright son, what is it?"

Here I took a deep breath. "I'm gay."

"Oh, I knew that."

"What?!"

Then we had a long discussion in which he told me he saw me staring at some boys, and he never saw me ogle the girls in the grade like my other male friends. It was mostly the fact that I didn't stare at the girls in my grade, because even he had to admit some of them had nice bodies.

At this I exclaimed: "Eww! Gross! And not because I'm gay, that is just really disgusting to think about! Thanks dad."

Now this is how it went with my friends: "Guys, I'm gay."

"What does that mean?" That was Ruff.

"It means that he likes to fuck guys." That was Tuff.

"So you got it on with Fishlegs? I knew there was some reason you two were so close." That was Snotlout; at the time I couldn't tell if he was kidding or if he just wanted to see me upset. Now I know it was both.

Fishlegs was next:"Guys, guys, guys! He just likes guys instead of girls. There are actually a lot of people like that. There is even a day called Gay Pride day…" The rest of his statement was cut off by Snotlout's, Tuff's, and Ruff's chattering. While all this was going on, Astrid smirked at me knowingly. She told me something like this would happen. I just face palmed, trust my friends to not understand anything.

In the coming years Snotlout and the twins tried there hardest to understand what being gay entailed. (Though there were a lot of gay jokes thrown in there.) When I came out to the school by bringing a boy to prom (there were no rules against it) the rest of my classmate's were not very understanding and tried multiple times to hurt me. It didn't work that well, I might be small, but I am fast, and I ran away from them very easily. The only time I was cornered, by this guy named Dagur, Snotlout saved me, which was weird considering his constant teasing remarks. That was perhaps the first time I truly saw Snotlout as my cousin.

This is a page break, anyone that says it isn't a page break is wrong. That's why they are dead.

"Hello? Are you there?"

I was crudely pulled back into reality by my roommate's voice. Oh, that reminds me…

"Are you blind?" Oh my gosh Hiccup! You had to say it like that! Now time to backpedal.

"I-I mean I heard that my roommate was disabled in some way and you look blind so… Well you don't really look blind, your eyes just stare into my soul and normal eyes don't do that… Not that you are not normal or anything, but… I'll just shut up now." I moved my intense gaze on the floor, back up to my roommate's face. He was smirking and his eyes were, again, piercing my soul.

"Yup, I'm blind, have been since I was four. Don't ask me how, I won't tell. I'm actually surprised that you figured it out this quickly. Just a look, huh?"

"Well, actually I have a little background with blind people."

"Really?" My roommate asked, excitedly.

"Ya, I'll tell you, if I can get your name?"

At this my roommate blushed.

"Sorry, how rude of me, I'm Jack and you are?"

"I'm Hiccup, nice to meet you Jack."

He tried to hold back his laughter, but it came out full force. Actually now that I think about it, he never did try to hold his laughter back! To shut him up I started talking.

"So I first met my blind friend Sandy at this place called Manny's School For The Disabled. He was enrolled there and Astrid and I both decided to attend for a semester because she was temporary blinded. We didn't know how long she was going to be blind and it was a very stressful semester for us."

"I can imagine. It's hard to find out you are going blind, I can't imagine going blind and having to just wait and see if you get your seeing back."

"Ya, exactly." Hiccup started at Jack in awe, other than Astrid, Sandy, and himself, no one knew what it was like. _Takes one to know one right?_ Hiccup thought, shaking himself out of his memories before continuing with his story.

"So my friend Sandy and I, as well as Astrid when she wasn't in class, (she is a bit of a goody two shoes) talked about our disabilities and how we would want someone to handle us if they found out about our disabilities."

"Wait, you have a disability?" Jack asked, his dull blue eyes widening in shock. Hiccup ignored Jack and continued speaking.

"I told him I would like it if people would not treat me like I'm two and can't handle myself. I mean it used to be like that, but now? Almost ten years later, I can handle myself thank you!" Hiccup blinked, stunned, as if he didn't realize he told all of that to a near stranger.

"Like thank you for the help, but I am 20 years old, an adult, I am fine." Jack replied, smiling a little at how open Hiccup seemed, though he didn't tell Jack what kind of disability he had, Jack was fine with that. _Maybe I can guess like Hiccup did. Hmm, not a bad idea. _This time a new smile appeared on Jack's face, one of more, mischievous, origins.

Hiccup, meanwhile, was pleasantly surprised when Jack knew what he was saying and agreed with him. _Maybe I will like college. _Hiccup thought as he watched a mischievous smile appear on Jack's face. And he wasn't even bothered by it.

**AN: I introduced Sandy and you can probably guess the other guardians are going to show up. Dagar, Toothless, and all the other dragons as well as everyone from the How To Train Your Dragon cast is going to show up soon. I posted a poll on my profile, you can check it out there or just review with the answer. The question is which pairings, besides Hijack, should be introduced into the story. Which ever is the most requested will be incorporated into the story. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all the follows and favorites, they make me very happy! Here is chapter three... A little earlier than I thought it would be. **

**Guest (cloudjumper)- Thanks for the kind review! And here is your chapter! **

Chapter 3

The next few hours were spent with a weird Jack, who randomly took a call within five minutes of his mischievous smile and an overly friendly Hiccup who felt like he finally belonged. By the time five o'clock came, Hiccup was totally unpacked and totally spent because he talked too much. He had never talked that much in his life! Jack, meanwhile, was waiting for his idea to come to fruition. He smiled at the unsuspecting Hiccup who had collapsed on his twin bed in fatigue. A knock sounded and Jack's smile grew bigger.

"Hello? Jack, mate, you there?"

Hiccup put his elbows on his bed and stared at Jack in confusion.

"Friend of yours?"

"Ya," Jack stared at the door in fake confusion. "But he wasn't suppose to come here today. Can you get the door, I still don't know my way around this place well enough." That was a lie of course; Jack had near photographic memory and never forgot anything. Especially since Emma had been the one to lead him around, he never forgot anything Emma said.

"Sure." Hiccup said, still slightly confused. Hiccup opened the door and was surprised to see a tall man with bluish hair tied back in a ponytail. He wore paint splatters all over his white T-shirt and had brown wristbands on. It was definitely a strange sight; though Hiccup had to admit the man was attractive. _I can see how they are friends_, Hiccup thought still staring at the strange man in shock. _Both are attractive men that have dyed hair. Although since Jack can't see, outward appearance shouldn't matter, interesting. _Hiccup was still staring at the strange man, when the man decided to introduce himself.

"G'day mate, is Jackie your roommate by any chance? I'm Aster, in case you were wonderin'."

Hiccup shook himself out of his stupor and let the man into the dorm room.

"Yes, he is, come on in." Then because he couldn't help himself, "Are you a painter?" Hiccup blushed in embarrassment and was about to amend his last statement when the man, I mean Aster, responded.

"Yes, I am. You seem like good bloke, what's your name?"

"Oh," Here Hiccup blushed again. "I'm sorry, I'm Hiccup. Bad name I know, but my cousin's given name is Snotlout."

"Snotlout? Snotlout!" The Aussie burst into laughter at the odd name.

Jack, upset with the way his friend was getting sidetracked and also because he was jealous of the fact that Hiccup was telling Aster some things he didn't even know (though he would never tell either male that) decided to take matters into his own hands. He got up from the comfy computer chair and made his way towards the door. Making sure to bump some stuff on the way, to make the lie he feed Hiccup more believable.

"Hey 'Roo. Wasn't expecting to see you so soon." He tried to take Aster's hand, but it kept hitting Hiccup's arm instead until Aster lead Jack's arm to his. Only after did the two do the hug and patting shoulder thing all males seem to do did Jack's words register in Aster's head.

"How many times do I have to tell you mate? I am not a 'roo!"

"Well you sound like one. 'That is one beautiful Sheila!"' Then Jack catcalled as if in appreciation for the beautiful body. His accent sucked and it made the whole thing that much more ridiculous.

"Rack off you bloody show pony!"

Hiccup quietly laughed at the two males banter from behind his hand. This continued on until Jack heard Hiccup laughing and decided to do something about it.

"Hiccup, why are you laughing? Don't I do a good impression of the 'Roo over there?" Jack asked, gesturing in the general direction of Aster.

"No, it sucks." Hiccup said with no emotion what so ever on his face. Then he smiled crookedly and said: "This is a way better impersonation. 'Jackie you are such a…a…a dill!"'

Aster stared at Hiccup in appreciation for the use of Aussie slang and for the fact that, well, he basically just called Jack an idiot.

"Mate, where did you learn to speak like that?" Aster asked, still a little in shock after the spot on accent. Jack on the other hand was confused, what was a dill, and how was he one? He decided to ask.

"What is a dill?"

Hiccup ignored Jack and continued talking to Aster."Well I was in theatre in high school and when the director is Australian, you kinda pick up some things… Especially since he wanted things exactly right and he had no problem cursing at us in Australian."

Aster laughed and talked to Hiccup about this Aussie director while Jack was constantly asking what a dill was. Neither male noticed. Aster stayed for another ten minutes before he remembered the deal he had with Jack and said "Hey Jackie. I got to go mate."

Then Aster shook Hiccup's hand and took one last long look at Hiccup. The Aussie noticed that the boy had a metal foot that he hadn't noticed before.

"Nice to meet you 'cup."

"You too. It was nice to meet a friend of Jack's."

"Alright mate got to have a bikkie with Ana. Though I don't know why she wants to have a bikkie when she is totally obsessed with keeping her teeth cleaned, but oh well."* This earned a glare from Jack, which Hiccup didn't notice and Aster ignored. The Australian took one last look back at the two boys before making his way out of the dorm room and into the hallway. Jack, meanwhile, was still wondering what a dill was. _I have to ask Hiccup later. _Jack thought.

As soon as the door closed, Jack asked Hiccup "So, how long were you going to keep from me the fact that you had a prosthetic?"

Hiccup stared at Jack in shock wondering how he knew, and then he asked him just that.

"I have my ways." Jack said, silently thanking Aster for his help. Even when they were at each other's throats they knew they could count on each other in case of emergency. And this was an emergency. Jack couldn't let himself live it down if he didn't find out Hiccup's disability the same day Hiccup found out his!

***So this was a secret code between Jack and Aster, Jack making up most of it and when Aster says "Though I don't know why she wants to have a bikkie when she is totally obsessed with keeping her teeth cleaned, but oh well." it is a jab at Jack, and that is why he glares.**

**Also a bikke is a biscuit, a 'roo is a kangerroo, and a dill is an idiot, if you didn't get that. Thanks for reading, and I still need to know what kind of pairings, besides Hijack, I should include. I am open to anything. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG guys! Thank you so much for all the follows and favorites! Every time I look at it the number seems to have gone up! And thanks for the reviews! Thank you for taking the time to do that. It means a lot. **

**cloudjumper- Thanks again for your kind words. Your reviews make me really happy. And don't worry, Tooth will be paired with someone! (Look at the bottom AN.)**

Chapter 4

The rest of the day passed boringly normal in the dorm room of Hiccup and Jack, well until Jack decided he wanted some coffee. Now the college campus was huge, like a mini city fit into one school. This may seem like a bad idea on Jack or Hiccup's part for coming to such a large school, but the campus was very friendly and considerate to people with disabilities. Also they told themselves if they could navigate this campus, it would be easier when dealt with a city in real life. After all, the small towns they grew up in were not like cities.

Now on this huge campus there was only one coffee shop, and the name of said shop was Gobber's, after the owner of the shop. Since this campus was like a mini city, they let small business owners run their businesses on the campus, but only if half of the shop's earnings go directly to the school. Over the fifty years the college has been running, many small coffee shops have tried to outlive Gobber's, but to no avail. Gobber's has been around since the beginning and many people flocked to the school on holidays because of the famous coffee shop and it's incredible coffee. And since it was a few days before classes started up, everyone was there, trying to soak up their last days of freedom until college finally started. Jack decided that this was the day he wanted coffee.

"Are you crazy?!" Hiccup cried. "The place will be packed with people, can't you wait a few days until classes start and all the fuss dies down!"

Jack stared Hiccup straight in the eye as best he could and said "No."

"No. No? The Gods must hate me, not only do the give me a blind roommate," At this Jack exclaims "Hey!" But Hiccup continues on, "But the same person is now telling me that he wants to go to Gobber's on the most crowded days of the year! No offense."

"How is that not offensive!?" Jack exclaimed, the extra s forgotten in Jack's anger. But soon the meaning of the words sunk into his thick skull and he dropped his voice down an octave.

"I know a guy, well girl. She can get us in."

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked, doubt clear in his tone.

"Yes, I am sure." Jack said exasperated.

"Fine." Hiccup conceded, knowing that Jack was not going to let this go. He reluctantly let Jack take his arm and drag him out the door. Jack, of course, grapping his staff on the way out.

This is a page break! *Singing* This is a page break... Oops, I think I just broke a glass.

Jack and Hiccup got onto the train for the campus, Jack with his staff tap, tap, tapping on the ground. Hiccup had his arm interlocked in Jack's "for protection purposes", though Hiccup just wanted to get close to Jack. After all Jack was really hot, and the fact he was blind didn't bother Hiccup at all. Heck, Hiccup had a prosthetic, he couldn't judge. And Jack was content with the decision, although if it was anyone else he would chew them out for so much as suggesting that he couldn't take care of himself. Especially if it was his parents, they loved to baby him.

"So, who is this girl that you know that can get us in?" Hiccup inquired.

Jack's eyes widened in remembrance and told Hiccup, "Well her name is Merida. She has this carrot red hair and I guess you could consider her pretty, but don't tell her that. Oh, and she works at the café."

"Wait, she works there!" Hiccup's eyes widened in shock and turned to look at Jack. "Is her last name Dunbroch by any chance?"

"Yes…" Jack said, a little confused by Hiccup's knowledge.

"Oh my Gods! Oh my Gods! This is crazy! Merida Dunbroch is on this campus! I can't believe it!"

Jack was still confused by why Hiccup was freaking out about Merida, but first he had to ask one very important question.

"Did you just say 'Oh my Gods'? Like in plural. Like there is more than one God?" Jack was trying not to laugh, but it was taking some effort. He could tell the lady sitting next to him was giving him the stink eye because of his disrespect to Hiccup's religion, whatever it was.

"Ya, I believe in the Norse Gods. You know Loki, Thor, and Oden." Jack started to laugh, and Hiccup replied with.

"Ha, ha, very funny. It would be soooo funny if I insulted your religion, if you even have one." Hiccup said in a deadpan voice. He was the king of deadpan humor.

This got Jack to stop laughing and he seemed actually seemed apologetic? The train arrived at their stop and Hiccup pulled Jack's arm to move him, but to no avail. Now Hiccup was stuck with a sad Jack that was not moving until Hiccup accepted a gift, a gift he couldn't come up with.

"I'm so sorry, Hiccup! I didn't mean to insult you or your religion. I feel really bad, I don't know how to make it up to you, maybe by… No…Mmm… No…Maybe! ... No."

Hiccup was just trying to get Jack out of the train and in his frustration said, "How about you pay for whatever I get at the café and we call it even?"

Jack was happy with the decision and Hiccup was too, he forgot his wallet back at the dorm. The two boys also managed to squeeze past the doors just as they were closing. Perfect timing.

This is a page break! *Singing* This is a page break... Oops, I think I just broke a glass.

"So you really know Merida?" Hiccup asked. The two boys were now walking from the train station to the café.

"Ya, we were friends in high school."

"You went to the same high school?!" Hiccup asked in wonder.

"Yes, isn't that what I just said?" Jack said questionably, still not quite getting Hiccup's excitement.

"Well, yes, but I can't believe Merida Dunbroch, the great horse back riding champion, is friends with my roommate."

"Wait, she horse back rides?!" Jack asked in awe.

"Yes, that is why she is so famous." Hiccup told Jack in a dry tone. "Try to keep up. And how did you not know that?"

"It never came up?" Jack told/ asked Hiccup.

"I don't see how it could not have come up!" Hiccup exclaimed, a little mad at Jack's ignorance.

But the dispute was forgotten as the two boys drunk in the famous café's appearance. And boy was it nice!

**AN: Hey guys! I decided on the pairings, but they are not set in stone. If you want to suggest something else I will be happy to hear it. They are as follows:**

**Rapunzel/ Flynn**

**Snotlout/ Tuffnut**

**Fishlegs/ Ruffnut**

**Astrid/ Merida**

**Merida/ Tuffnut (As friends)**

**Aster/Tooth**

**Gobber/ North**

**Sandy/ Pitch**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: 1,070 views, 24 follows, and 17 favorites! Wow! Thank you guys! And I hope you like the new chapter! I'm introducing Gobber and North after this!**

Chapter 5

Gobber's café had flowerpots spread out all over the outside plaza in differing kinds as well as colors. It also had tons of obviously hand carved, as none were exactly the same, tables and chairs, a two-person swing with cushions as well as some pillows, and people. Tons and tons of people! Some were drinking what looked like a cup of coffee, others having a cupcake or a baked good, all happily chatting and socializing, seemingly unaware of the long line that was forming in the direct center of the plaza.

Hiccup grabbed Jack's arm tighter and asked "Where is Merida?"

"She should be inside, let's go."

Hiccup was then blown away by Jack's amazing ability of moving through the huge crowd; it was like people were parting just for him. It also seemed that people were gossiping about him, like they knew who he was. Some girls seemed to be fake swooning in admiration, but no one was brave enough to speak up. And Hiccup was getting some glares from girls, and a few boys too. Now Hiccup was even more confused, what was so admirable about Jack? And why was everyone mad at Hiccup? Were they, and this thought was quite laughable, were they jealous?

Finally the two made it to the front of the huge line and saw, as Jack had said, Merida was working as the hostess. And if he swung that way, boy would he be in trouble! Merida was wearing a blue, thin strapped, blue dress with a flower on the right side. Her hair was free and flowing and her bright blue eyes sparkled with uncontained mirth as she happily chatted with a costumer. From one look, Hiccup could tell this was her dream job, and it seemed that all her years as a horse riding champion were only lead up for this. Hiccup looked like a fish with the way he stared at the girl, but not for the reason most were probably thinking. Jack, not noticing his acquaintances pause, or not caring, continued on with a little more skip to his step. Hiccup thought the abundance of boys in the line made a little more sense now.

"Hello Red! How are you doing this fine afternoon?" Jack asked, seeming more chipper than the two minutes prior. As soon as Merida heard Jack's voice her smile turned to a frown and she reluctantly said goodbye to the costumer she was chatting with.

"Frost," She said coldly "What are you doing here? You know you are not welcomed here."

Jack's smile didn't diminish; it actually seemed to grow wider at Merida's words.

"But, Mer!" Jack pleaded. "I have an offering for you!"

That is how Hiccup found himself being inspected by Merida Dunbroch.

"Hmm, not bad. Cute eyes," Merida said as she opened hers wider for emphasis. "Like the nose," Here she poked Hiccup's, "Nice soft hair." Merida pulled a lock out for further inspection, "And a cute smile." She said opening up Hiccup's mouth for examination of his teeth. "He can do better than you." Merida concluded staring at Jack with a no nonsense tone.

Jack snorted in shock, his eyes growing wide, though his smile stayed fixed in place.

"Excuse me? I'm hurt Merida! So very hurt!" Jack exclaimed in fake shock.

As the two continued their banter, Hiccup studied Merida. Now you may be wondering why he was so interested in Merida or you may have a guess. But I promise you; it is not for the reason you might think. There is one thing about Hiccup that you may need to know in order to figure out why. You might need to know he plans to major in photography and plans to minor in general art. Do you understand now? No? Fine I'll spell it out for you. He was staring at Merida, not because she was attractive, but the way the light hit her and the way her eyes sparkled… well maybe she was a little bit attractive. And especially in this light, she looked like a Norse Goddess, straight out of Hiccup's favorite books. His hands were itching to paint the beautiful sight, but he knew this wasn't the time or place.

So he resisted the urge, for now, but he couldn't help himself from asking, "Do you think I could take a picture of you?"

The two stopped their conversation and stared at Hiccup, one in shock and the other in amusement.

"What?!" Jack cried, more shocked then he should be over such a simple thing as a picture. Merida smiled and said, to the disapproval of Jack, "Sure, but make sure you get my good side. Oh, and that is every side." Then she laughed and the sound was high and light like a breeze on a warm summer day.

Hiccup took out his Canon camera he had in his satchel which he carried everywhere. It also contained a pencil case that held his charcoal pencils, his preferred pencil for sketching or writing with. Oh, did I forget to tell you that too? Well Hiccup was a writer, but he didn't want to become an author, so he choose photography and art as his courses instead. His satchel also contained two notebooks, one that he used for sketching and one with lines for writing. Hiccup finally got his camera out of his bag and let Merida pose for him as he took the picture with a bright flash.

"You a fan?" Merida asked, her bright eyes shining.

"Something like that." Hiccup said with a small smile.

Merida laughed again and said, "I like him. I changed my mind, come on in."

This made the line behind them cheer, because although they like Jack, if those fake swoons proved anything, they wanted to eat from the famous café. Or maybe they just wanted to see Merida, you couldn't really tell at this point.

Merida showed them a quaint little table nestled near the back of the café, which seemed to be bigger than the outside showed. There was a bar across the way and for a moment Hiccup thought he saw someone he knew, but he knew it couldn't be the person he thought it was because the person he was thinking of was visiting "someone special" and he didn't tell Hiccup who that was or where they lived. And it was too big of a coincidence for them to be living nearby and being at this café, on this campus, at the same time they were. Right?

**AN: Review! And if you didn't see my AN at the top, I'm going to introduce North and Gobber next. Bye!**


End file.
